Teach Me the Forbidden
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Heart Racing and a feeling of heat in the stomach." Sasuke went tot he only one he knew who he could trust. Uchihacest!


Me: I'm back with another fanfiction already. Actually I just happen to have about fifteen different anime fanfics stored on my computer and they're sort of slowing it down so I gotta unload two or three now. Anyway I've dcided to put up a Naruto related Fanfic

Sasuke: But it has me and Itachi in it and we're...ew

Itachi: Foolish little brother, you know you want it

Me: If you haven't figured it out its Uchihacest!

Kiba: Oh god...

Me: Don't worry Kiba you'll get your chance after all your a part of my favourite yaoi couple...this was just a dare from a friend

Kiba: Shit!

Me: Oh yes you and Shino will really hit it off

Kiba: is excited now...am I on top?

Me: You'll find out, but you can't tell me you wouldn't be happy anyway it got to you?

Kiba: (blushes)...you're right

Sasuke: OMG...O.O XP

Me: Oh shut up Sas-gay Duck but head...

Itachi: I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease my brother...that's my job

Sasuke: Kill me

Gaara: Ok...(pulls out cookie and Kunai...)

Me: Bad Gaara, no!...(Steels cookie)

Gaara: cries

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto...no matter how hard I wish upon a star it just isn't gonna happen so I have to deal...is secretly insane over it though

The fanfiction begins...

By the way this is when Sasuke is small and itachi has not massacred anybody...well maybe a frog or two...

omg you should stop reading this stupid divider and read my fanfiction already...

**Teach me the forbidden**

Sasuke Uchiha was Restless. It was midnight and the air on the Uchiha compound felt dry and deadly. It was for lack of a better word a complete and totally stupid night, but that was not the only reason that Sasuke was restlessly awake. Earlier that day, when the air was still cool, he had been at the park swinging. There had been other children there with their families there as well. It was here that he had heard two of his uncles speaking amongst themselves on a bench nearby, oblivious to the fact that the younger Uchiha brother was listening.

Flashback

"Did you hear what happened to Akito and Rei?" one of his uncles had asked the other. The other uncle shook his head now. The first uncle sighed.

"They had been doing the forbidden." he whispered. Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear it.

"You mean they were commiting incest?" his second uncles eye had widened severely as he had asled the question. Sasuke had been severely confused and slowed down his swining in order to pay more attention. The first uncle nodded.

"Yes. The act of one loving a family member in the way they never should. They were caught making love in the graveyard, Imagin Akito's surprise when his mother caught them on her way to visit his dead father. The poor woman is still in shock."

"what happened after that?" The first uncle shook his head in sorrow.

"What do you think? They were disowned and are going under trial soon."

"Poor boys. Too much love could be a bad thing." By this time the two uncles were finished talking and were shaking their heads. Sasuke was still confused as to what incest was exactly. He had come to a full stop now and was just sitting there. His brother, Itachi, noticed him stop and had come over to him. Sasuke looked up at him before speaking.

"Aniki, what is incest?" he asked. Itachi had nearly fallen on his face at the sudden question. He looked at the sky as if looking for the right answer amongst the clouds that floated freely throughout it. How he wished he could be free like them. (omg he's shikamaru)

"Incest is when two members of the same family love each other." he finally said, letting his gaze drop back to his still confused brother.

"But I already love you?" Sasuke said. For the second time that day Itachi nearly fell flat on his face. His brother could really be a baka at times. He rolled his eyes and prepared a better explanation.

"It's when they love each other more than they actualy should. Their heart will race each time they see each other, hot feeling will form in their stomaches,their head will feel light, and they'll want to love each other like a mother and father love each other." he said as he stooped down to pick his otouto up and put him on his shoulders.

"Really, aniki?" Sasuke asked, finally understanding it a little.

"Really. Now come on otouto or we'll be late for lunch." Itachi said as he carried his little brother off to their house where their mother and father waited for them with a hot lunch.

End Flashback 

Now those words that had been spoken were the only things that ran through the younger Uchiha's head. He had already kicked his blankets on the floor and sat pondering over those thoughts. A love for a family member that shouldn't be. Having the heart race, a hot feeling in the stomach, and love like a mother and father was the forbidden thing. It sounded like something that he needed to learn. He got out of bed and stood there for a moment. Then he sucked in a breath and went ot the only person he could trust with all of this. He hoped his aniki wasn't sleeping yet.

Itachi was sitting on his bed, looking out the windows. Thoughts of early ran through his head. The words that he had said made sense. He felt those exact same things towards a certain raven haired boy. Yes it was true, the almight Itachi Uchiha burned with a passion for his younger sibling. At first it had scared him, discovering things about his brother that he shouldnt have, wanting him to do things that normal brothers didn't do, and the wet dreams that invaded his sleep. Then he grew accostomed to them, letting it seep in a little more each night. Soon he understood his love to be rare. He wanted his little brother and that was final. If only his otouto felt the same way about him. A slight knock came to his door and he wondered who it was. He allowed them to enter and wasn't prepared for what he saw. His little brother stood there in the doorway. He wor only his light blue pajama pants and his hair looked as if he had been having a rough night. In all words Sasuke Uchiha looked like a walking sex god, but Itachi would never have said that to his face. He fought the urge to jump his little brother.

"What is it Otouto, another bad dream?" he asked. Sasuke walked into the room, shutting the door. He walked up to Itachi's bed.

"Aniki, do you remember what you said earlier. You know, about incest feeling like heart racing and hot stomach?" Sauke asked meekly, peeking at his older brother through half lidded eyes. Itachi had been sleeping in only his boxers and a light robe on. Now his robe had come undone and the moonlight from outside glowed on his pale skin. All sasuke could think was how his aniki looked so beautiful.

"Yes, what about it?" Itachi said. Sasuke loved the way his aniki sounded right now, so confused and sexy. His heart picked up at those thoughts and he began to have a burning in his stomach. He suddenly began to realize that he was feeling towards his aniki.

"Well, that's what I feel when I'm with you right now." Sasuke said, letting his gaze fall to the floor. Itachi's heart picked up it's pace at the thought of his otouto's confession. Sasuke felt the same wasy towards him too.

"What." Itachi managed to croak out. He just had to make sure, wanted it to be true so bad. Sasuke nodded.

"Aniki, teach me the forbidden." he blushed. Itachi needed to second order as those words left his otouto's lips. This was the moment he had dreamed of forever. He finally had his otouto and there was no way he was going to let this chance just walk right up and pass him by.

"Come here, Otouto." Itachi whispered in a seductive tone. Sasuke found that he lost all control of his legs. As his brother had said those words he had already been climbing onto the bed. He found his lips connect to the warm succulant lips of Itachi as his otouto wrapped his amrs around his shoulders. Sasuke brought his hands up behind Itachi's neck and untied his hair, letting it fall in a midnight watefall of black.

Itachi slid his hands down Sasuke's back, bringin a moan out of the younger boy. He reached the hem of sasuke's pants and slid them down past his knees and off his legs all together. He threw the garment onto the loor as Sasuke removed his robe from his shoulders. He dragged his lips over his otouto's porclein skin up his neck, sucking and biting gently while leaving his mark wherever they touched. He let his lips ghost over the shell of Sasuke's neck, growing hard as his brother moaned again.

"Will you let me have you?" he asked, not wanting to frighten the boy. Sasuke could only nod as His aniki began to suck on his neck again. Itachi reached into the front of his brothers boxers, latching onto the smaller boys semi hard cock. Sasuke gasped as he squeezed slightly. Itachi chuckled as he pulled his hand out, gaining a growl of disaproval from Sasuke. HE then pulled his brothers boxers of completely. Sasuke hissed as the cold air hit his now full erection. Itachi gently laid him back on the bed, settling between his legs and leaning down. He blew on Sasuke's hard cock and flicked his tocngue onto its head. Sasuke screamed. It was a good thing their parents were heavy sleepers and in the other side of the house. Itachi smirked as he licked his brothers base before sliding his tongue ack to the tip and taking him in his mouth completely. Sasuke moaned as the sudden wet heat engulfed him and screamed again as his aniki began to suck him. Itachi was loving the sounds that he wasgetting from Sasuke as he sucked, licked, and ocasionaly bit his brothers cock.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore as the heat in his stomach grew tighter and tighter as his brother sucked him off. He was barely able to breath as he shuddered and his body went stiff. He came with a scream into his brothers waiting mouth. Itachi sucked him dry. Sasuke moaned as he watched his brother get back onto his knees. Itachi had a trace of Sasuke's cum on the corner of his mouth and he licked it off. Then he leaned down and captured his brother in a passionate kiss as he slipped out of his own boxers, revealing his own hardened cock. Sasuke blushed at how huge it was. Itachi smirked and reached into the desk drawr beside his bead and pulled out a tube of lube. Sasuke was going to askw hat it was, but Itachi silenced him with a kiss. He covered his fingers with what was in the tube and reached down to finger his brother's entrance. Sauke tried to hold back a gasp, but failed myserably.

"This will hurt otouto, but then I'll make you feel much better." Itachi encouraged. He slipped a finger inside his brother and Sasuke let out a pained moan. He slowly began to thrust it in and out, adding a second finger shorlty after. Sasuke groaned in pain again and Itachi grabbed his cock, pumping slowly to take his mind off the pain. Now Sasuke was high with pain and pleasure and Itachi slipped a third finger inside, scizzoring him as he thrusted. Then he hit it. The one thing he had been searching for, the thing that would bring his brother to scream his name and he did.

"Itachi Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out, arching into his brothers fingers. Itachi continued to pump his, hitting his prostate eagain and again. Sunndely he pulled out, elicting a groan of disappointement from his little brother. Then he squirted the lube into his hand again and coated his hard, weeping cock with as much as he could. Then he sat down, lifting his brother onto his lap and positiong himself at his entrance.

"Be prepared brother." he said before shoving himself inside his little brother. Sasuke gave a scream of pain as his brother burind himself all the way inside him. Itachi used all of his will power not to flip and fuck his brother into unconciousness. Instead he sat there, shaking at the warmth fitted around his cock.

Sasuke's breathing was ragged. He felt like his nii-san was riping him in two, yet it felt good too. They stayed like that for a moment or two, before Sasuke grew accustomed to his brother being inside him. He began to wriggle around his brother, making Itachi moan. Then Itachi heard the word that made him loose control.

"Move!" Sasuke whispered and Itachi lost it. He pulled his brother up by the hips and slammed him back down hard. Sasuke moaned so loud that Itachi was afraid his mom might hear. Fortunately she didn;t. Then Itachi flipped Sasuke onto his back and began to thrust in and out, pounding to and unknown rythem. Sasuke arched his back with every thrsts, making Itachi hit his prostate each time. Moans and mewls came from both Uchiha's as the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall could be heard throught the room as well. The look on Sasuke's face nearly made Itachi cum. His eyes were closed in pleasure, his swollen lips slighlty parted, and his name being whispered again and again. He grabbed Sasuke's penis and began to pump, willing his brother to come first.

"Come for me Sasuke, come now." he said, thrusting extra hard. Sasuke felt himself tighten and then he released all over his and Itachi's stomachs. Itachi kept thrusting until he too felt himself come inside his little brother. As he came off his high he pulled himself out of Sasuke and rolled over onto the bed beside him. Sasuke rolled over and cuddled into his aniki. Itachi kissed his swollen lips and Sasuke yawned.

"Do you understand it now?" Itachi asked, pulling the covers over them both. Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Aishiteru Sasuke. Goodnight." Itachi said, clinging to his little brother possesivley and not caring what would happen to them in the morning All that mattered to him now was that he loved his little brother and that was the way things were no matter how hard people wanted them to change. Sasuke sighed in comfort as he began to fade into sleep thinking along hte lines of his brothers thoughts.

"I love you too Itachi, and I always will no matter what." he said as he finally drifted into soft slumber for the first time that night. Itachi smiled peacefully and kissed his otouto on the forehead. He then fell into a light slumber along with his beloved brother. The remains fo their acts still present and forbidden, waiting to be found for eternity.

The End.

dividernotforyoutoreadnowgoandreviewmywonderfulyaoiinceststorynowcrackamna...

Me: Wow that was a little intense...kinda

Sasuke: you suck

Itachi: You liked it and you know it

Sasuke: (is in the emo corner)

Me: I'm not good at the mature scenes so he's right, I do suck...

Gaara: You stole my Cookie!...T-T

Me: Oh..So...Cute...(gives millions of cookies)

Gaara: Yeah

Shino: (is running from a horny Kiba at the moment)

Kiba: (is chasing a poor shino)

Me: is cuddling with a cute Gaara and chompin on cookies and chips

Choji (teddy Bear): is just here for support...and chips...

Neji (just cause he's cool like that): Rate and Review...

-curtain closes-


End file.
